Love lost Love found
by djmetallium
Summary: My first ff8 fic. Zell is upset about his girlfrind dumping him and is getting bother from Seifer, and one of Selphie's old friends from Trabia Garden has been transfered to Balamb.
1. Love lost love found

Love Lost Love found  
written by Kerry Saotome  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Zell slowley walked into the cafeteria with a glum look on his face. He looked up into the far corner of the seating area to see Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine discussing what to do for the summer ball. Zell straightened up and forced a smile onto his face as he walked up to join his friends, "Hey guys!" he said trying to sound a cheery as possiable. Selphie looked up at Zell, she knew something was wrong, she knew him all too well. "whats the matter Zell?" she asked "and don't tell us nothing, i can tell that smile is forced". Zell slumpped down into the chair beside Irvine and rested his elbows on the table, "Tiffany dumpped me" he said quietly, Rinoa reached over and touched him on the shoulder, "sorry zell". Zell sighed, "thats not the worse part" he said, his voice cracking slightly as if he was about to burst into tears, "She dumpped me for Seifer". Selphie got up from her chair and walked over to Zell, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "the girl is mad, why would she want to dump someone as sweet and caring as you for some jerk like Seifer?". Irvine looked over to the line of people waiting to get served, it wasn't very long and there seemed to be plenty of hotdogs left. "Hey man, you sit here and chill, i'll go get ya a couple of hotdogs and a coke".  
  
As Irvine was standing in the line a young blond haired girl tapped him on the shoulder, he turned round to her and smiled tipping his hat back, "Hi there, how may i help you?" he asked flashing his sexiest smile, The girl smiled and blushed, "Hi, i'm new here, i was wondering if you knew where i could find Selphie Tillmit". Irvine pointed up to the back of the cafeteria, "yeah, she's my girlfriend, she's sitting right up there", the girl thanked him and walked over to Selphie and the others.  
  
Selphie looked up woundering what was taking Irvine so long and noticed the blond walking towards her, her face broke into a huge grin, "Oh my god! Erika what are you doing here?" she squeeled with delight as she ran up to here friend and embraced her. "i got transferred here like you did selph, and might i say your boyfriend is drop dead sexy, you are one lucky girl", Selphie blushed and smiled warmly at her friend, "oh, these are my friends, this is Squall, Rinoa , Zell", Irvine walked up to the table with a tray with 2 hotdogs and a can of coke on it and sat it in front of Zell, "And it seems that you have already met Irvine". Erika looked quizically at the tray and then at Zell, his eyes were red and his cheeks were streaked with tears, she leaned over to Selphie and whispered in her ear "whats the matter with him? and why does he need 2 hotdogs?", Selphie took her by the arm and lead her a bit away from the table. "He's upset, his girlfriend just dumped him for one of his worst enimies and...........speak of the devil" Selphie nodded towards the entrance. Erika turned around to see Seifer walk in followed by his fellow members of the disiplinary commity, Raijin and Fuijin.  
  
Seifer spotted Zell in the corner and sneered, he then began to make his way over to the table. "Whats the matter Chicken-Wuss? still upset about Tiffany dumping you?" he laughed. Zell looked up and looked Seifer straight in the eye, "get lost Seifer" he said, eyes full of pure hatred. Seifer laughed again, "you need to get a life chicken-wuss, if you are always crying like a baby and not defending yourself how are you ever gonna get yourself a girlfriend? i have no idea why they would want you if there is a guy like me hanging around" he looked over to Rinoa and winked, "Isn't that right Rinoa". Rinoa stood up but Zell grabbed her hand and pulled her back down again, "It's my problem, don't get involved", Rino sat back down again giving Seifer an evil glare. Zell stood up and looked Seifer in the eye, "I'm warning you seifer, get lost now!", once again Seifer laughed (he seems to be doing that alot), "ohhhh, the chicken-wuss is warning me, i'm so scared".  
  
Erika walked behind Zell and put a hand on his shoulder, "don't do anything that might get you into trouble", Zell shrugged her hand off his shoulder and glared at her, "who the hell are you telling me what to do? you don't even know me so i sugest you butt out blondie", Selphie gasped, she had never heard Zell say anything like that before, especially to a girl. Erika shrunk away and stood behind Squall. Zell turned back to Seifer, "i'll warn you again, you had better leave or else you will be in big trouble". Seifer held his gunblade up to Zells neck, "you are the one i am warning, you ever threating me like that again and you will be the one who is sorry, got that chicken-wuss?", Zell gulped and nodded, with that Seifer turned and walked away.  
  
Zell sat down in his chair and looked up at Squall, Irvine and Rinoa, he then looked over to Selphie and Erika, it looked like they were having a quiet argument, suddenly Erika barged past them all and ran out of the cafeteria. Selphie glared at Zell, "well done Zelly, you have only gone and upset my best friend". Zell looked towards the exit, he got out of his chair and made his way towards the exit, "I'll find her and say sorry, i shouldn't have shouted at her like that, she was only trying to help".  
  
  
Please please please read and review!!!!!!  



	2. Love lost love found *part 2*

Love lost love found  
By Kerry Saotome  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Zell ran all over Balamb Garden trying to find Erika, his last place to look was the quad, *she is bound to be there* he thought. he walked into the quad. He thought correct, as he walked down the stairs towards the stage he saw her, she was leaning over the edge of the railings looking out over the sea, the wind blew through her hair blowing it in all directions. Zell watched her for a few seconds then slowley made his way over to her. Erika heard footsteps and turned round, when she saw it was Zell she screwed up her face at him and turned away, Zell stood beside her and leaned over the railings to look down at the water, he turned to Erika and sighed, "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have been so hard on you, i know you were only trying to help and i was being a jerk", he looked up at her with a hopeful smile on his face. She turned to him, her eyes were red, she had been crying. Zell was puzzled, why would she cry about something like that, usually girls would just tell a guy to shove off if they did that. "Whats the matter? did i upset you that much?" he asked with a worried tone, Erika sniffed and shook her head, "I transfered her from Trabia because of a number of things, i didn't really have any friends apart from Selphie, when she left the garden i was devistated", she wipped at the tears forming in her eyes. "I also had some problems but i never had much support from the trainers, i explained the situation with Cid and after looking at my exam results he gladly took me on here". Zell shifted closer to her, she smiled warmly at him, *wow, he's kinnda cute* she thought, Erika blushed at the thought and turned slightly away from him so he wouldn't notice the blush. "Am i forgiven?" Zell pleaded, giving her is cutest grin, Erika could help but laugh, how could she stay mad at such a sweet guy, "Yeah, you're forgiven, just don't let it happen again" she said, playfully wagging a finger at him. Zell turned to walk away, "Thanks Erika, i'll see ya later then". *common girl, don't let a guy like him get away* she thought *ask him to stay, ask him to walk you back to the dorms, ask him on a date*, "A date" she said aloud without realising it, Zell spun back round on his heels, "What did you say?". Erika began to fidget with her fingers and shuffled her feet around a bit, "errmm...a-a, i was wondering, if it wasn't too much bother, since we got off on the wrong foot, if you ummm.... would like to go out somewhere with me one night? just so we can get to know each other a bit better, from what Selphie has been telling me your quite a nice guy". Zell thought for a bit, "How about tomorrow night after my classes, i finish at about 7.00, were bound to be back in Balamb city by that time, i know a great restraunt we could go to". Erika jumpped up in excitment, the sort of this Selphie would do. "That would be great" she said hugging him, "I'll see you tomorrow then" and with that she walked back to her dorm to get things unpacked before lessons began.  
  
Selphie walked down the corridor hand in hand with Irvine talking about the arrangements for the summer ball when she noticed a very happy Erika bound past, Irvine turned and looked quizzically at the little ball of excitment zooming up the corridor, "Geez, whats got into her?", Selphie turned towards Irvine and walked closer to him, "Im guessing that her and Zell made up, come to think about it i'm kinnda mad at you" she said slapping his chest playfully "what are you going to do to make it up to me?", "hmmmmm" Irvine thought aloud and tipped his hat back, he then leaned forward and kissed Selphie on the cheek. Suddenly he swept her up into his arms and headed back in the direction of the dorms, "Well we still have about an hour before class so how about i make it up to you in your room?" he asked flashing a pearly white grin at her. "WOO-HOO" Selphie shouted at the top of her voice as Irvine carried her towards the dorms.  
  
Quistis looked up from the work that was on her desk and noticed two of her pupils were missing from the back row, she rolled her eyes, "I know this is a rather stupid question but where are Irvine and Selphie?", suddenly a rather hyper active Selphie charged into the room, Irvine followed her with a rather dreamy look on his face along with a huge pink lipstick mark. Selphie stood in front of Quistis and saluted, "sorry we're late instructor Trepe but me and Irvine uhhhhh.....kinnda lost track of time", Qusitis shook her head, "take your seats, we are about to start, and don't let it happen again!" she warned. Selphie walked up to the back of the class and took her seat beside Erika, she leaned over to her, "and what were you so happy about earlier?", Erika gave Selphie a grin as wide as a cheshire cats, "Zell came down to apologiseto me and i ended up asking him out on a date". Selphie patted her on the back, "thats great Erika, Zell is such a great guy, you and him will get on great". Quistis looked up from her paper work, "Selphie, Erika, you can discuss Zell Dincht after class, right now you should be studying for your written exam". Zell turned and looked at Erika, she blushed and hid her head in her arms, Selphie couldn't help but laugh, she then looked at Zell and pointed to Erika while mouthing the words 'she really likes you'.  
  
  
  
  
I know this chapter isn't great but it was the best i could come up with at the moment, the next chapter will be alot better.  
If you have any ideas on what i could do on my next chapter then please email me at kiara_015@hotmail.com.  
  
Cheers!! 


	3. Love lost love found *part 3*

Love lost Love found  
By Kerry Saotome  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Zell walked over to his usual table in the corner of the cafeteria, cafully trying to carry 2 trays without dropping them. Him and Rinoa were the only ones of the group that were awake so Zell decided to treat her to some breakfast.  
"from what Selphie has been telling me this Erika girl really, really likes you" Rinoa told Zell, she took her breakfast from Zell's hands and took a drink of the orange juice. Zell sat down beside her and flashed her a grin.  
"She's great isn't she? she's smart, pretty and she has every issue of combat kings to date, she's every guys dream!". He was about to take a huge bite out of one of his hot dogs when all of a sudden he was embraced by a very excited Selphie.  
"Thank you Zell, you have made Erika so happy, she totally has the hots for you" she sat down between Zell and Rinoa and took a sip of his soda, "you are all she talks about, all i hear is zell this and zell that, she can't wait till tonight, she's dead excited".  
Zell took his soda back from her "but if we haven't landed back in Balamb by 7.00 tonight then it isn't gonna happen". Suddenly the garden shuddered, Rinoa looked out of the windows to see that the garden was no longer moving. Squalls voice was then heard over the speakers.  
no need to panic everyone, we are having some technical difficulties and unfortunatly won't be able to make it back to Balamb till tomorrow.  
Zell placed his head in his hands, "Great! i have this date with a really nice girl and the bloody garden decides it doesn't want to work!"  
  
Erika looked up from her books, she jumped off her bed and looked out of the window, the water was still and the garden wasn't moving. She thumped her hands against the window in fustration, "DAMMIT!".  
  
Irvine ran into the cafeteria, he was carrying his rifle and was really puffed out, "Quick you guys, grab your wepons and follow me" he shouted then ran back again. The group followed Irvine down the corridor to the entrance, there were a few more seeDs standing with their own wepons. Squall jumped out of the lift and raced towards the growing crowd at the entrance, "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. Seifer turned his attention to Squall, "we are under attack by some weird looking mosters, i haven't seen anything like them before, they are what has caused the garden to stop". There was suddenly a loud rumble and a mass of deep blue monsters came dashing towards them.  
"CHARRRRRRRRGE!" Seifer yelled at the top of his voice.  



	4. Love lost love found *part 4*

By Kerry Saotome  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Erika walked out of her room and into the hall to find Squall. As she turned the corner she was shocked to see the battle unfolding in front of her eyes, her eyes darted around the hall till they rested on Zell and Irvine, back to back trying to fight off a pair of rather large monsters. She rushed over to them.  
  
Zell saw Erika running towards them, he gave the monster one swift punch that knocked it out, then ran over and grabed Erika into his arms   
"you are comming with me, you are not staying in this battle zone", he dragged her towards the lift where Seifer was trying to keep the junior classmen in order,  
"you go with him and help keep the younger ones under control", he leaned forward and kissed Erika on the cheek, then spun on his heels and headed back into all the action.   
  
Seifer grabbed Erikas arm, "common you, don't want ya to get hurt, take the juniors to the second floor classroom, i'll send up more soon". Erika got into the lift and continued to watch Zell with wide eyes as the doors closed.  
  
Later on that evening, after all the fighting had stopped, Erika, Selphie and Rinoa were helping to tidy up the mess that was left behind after the battle. Erika turned to Selphie, "was Zell hurt during the battle?"  
Selphie straightened up and rubbed the back of her neck, "Not that i know of, only a handfull were injured and none of them were serious I do know that Squall was one of them but he has been in worse battles before". Irvine and Zell walked over to the hard working group, "Evening lovey ladies" Irvine said as he took Selphie into his arms and kissed her deeply, Zell walked over to stand beside Erika "I'm sorry but we can't go out tonight, Squall said the Garden won't be operational till tomorrow morning", Erika sighed, she put down the broom and headed back towards her dorm, "Hey it doesn't really matter ya know? i had some studying to do anyway and........"Erika stoped and ran back to her dorm. Selphie broke free from Irvines embrace and went after her. Zell ran a hand through his spiked blond hair and turned to Irvine and Rinoa, "You guys got any suggestions as to what i can do to make it up to her?"  
Irvine took off his hat and tugged at his hairband till his hair came free, tumbling down his shoulders, He looked thoughtful for a second then looked at Rinoa and grinned, "Tell Selphie to meet me and Rinoa in the quad in half an hour". Zell gave Irvine a puzzled look, then nodded his head and went to find Selphie.  
  
Selphie ran down the the quad as fast as she could, once she got there she noticed that Irvine and Rinoa were sitting up on the stage, Irvine was writting things on a notepad and Rinoa was pointing to it a few times. She bounded up to the two "Whats going on? Zell said you need to talk to me", Irvine looked up from the notepad and flashed Selphie his sexiest smile, that smile always seemed to melt her heart. "I have an idea to get those two together", he swung his arms around Selphie and Rinoas shoulders and pulled then in closer, "here's what we will do....."  



	5. Love lost love found *part 5*

Love lost love found  
By Kerry Saotome  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Zell knocked on Erika's door quietly, "who is it?" came a muffled voice from inside the room.  
"It's Zell, are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice, Erika slowly opened her dorm door and stood back to let Zell in, Zell noticed that her eyes were red and quite puffy, "whats the matter? have you been crying?", he took Erika's hand and lead her over to the bed and sat her down, he took the chair from under her desk and sat in front of her.  
Erika, slightly embarrased, swipped at the tears in her eyes, "Sorry Zell, i was really excited about tonight and....." Zell moved from his seat and sat beside her, he took her hand in his and smiled.  
"Don't be sorry, Squall said the garden would be on the move by tomorrow morning so we will be able to go out tomorrow night, ok?", Erika smiled brightly and squeezed Zells hand,"Thanks Zells". Zell reached out and stroked her cheeck, he looked into her crystal blue eyes and smiled *god she is so beautiful*, he then leaned forward to kiss her.  
Selphie burst into the room interupting the two, "Thank god you two are here. Quick, come to the ballroom, it's important, Rinoa's in trouble and i can't find Squall anywhere", she then ran back out of the room as quickly as she came in. Zell and Erika jumpped up and ran after her.  
  
Selphie turned the corner into the ballroom and quickly ducked behind the door with Irvine, "They are on there way, should be here in a few seconds.  
  
Zell ran into the dark ballroom closely followed by Erika, "Selphie, Rinoa, where are you?" Zell called out into the darkened room. Suddenly the doors slammed shut behind them, Erika tried the handles, "We're locked in" she said, slightly worried. Suddenly the ballroom lights flickered on and dimmed down till the room had a deep golden glow. Erika looked towards the center of the room, her face lit up when her eyes reasted on a small table set in the middle of the room, two seats on either side of the table and a tall white candle sat in the middle, she walked over to Zell and embraced him "oh thank you Zell, this is wonderful", Zell gave her a confussed look then glanced round behind him. Irvine walked out from the side door of the ballroom, he was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black bowtie, Erika giggled when she noticed he still had the old tatty cowboy hat on.  
Irvine walked into the center of the room to the table and lit the candle, "Table for two, if you would like to take your seats you evening meal will be brought to your table shortly".  
Zell stared in disbelive at Irvine, he then took Erika's hand and lead her over to the table. After they were both seated Selphie came out dressed in a short black skirt and black shirt, she placed the plates she had in her hands in front of the two blonds, "all compliments are to go to Chef Heartly". In front of the two sat the most delicious meal they had ever seen.  
The two talked while they ate, they learned alot about each other and found they both had similar interests. Once they had finished their meal Irvine pulled out his sterio from behind on of the curtians and placed a CD in it, He put the CD on repeat and left it to play. He quickly left the room, shutting the door just so there was a slight crack left so he was able to what was going on.  
  
Zell looked up when he heard the soft melody of 'eyes on me' being played, he rolled his eyes and laughed, "Trust Irvine to do that".  
"I love this song" commented Erika, Zell suddenly had a thought, "would you like to dance?" he asked getting up and extending his hand to her, Erika took his hand and stood up, allowing Zell to lead her towards the dance floor.  
Zell took Erika's right hand in his and placed left hand on her small waist as they both began to dance perfectly in time to the music. Zell began to sing quietly along with the words, then wrapped both his arms around Erika and pulled her closer to him, she laid her head against his chest and was surprised to hear his heartbeat racing. He then tilted her face up towards his and leaned forward, placing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Erika returned the kiss and found herself opening her mouth slightly to invite his warm tounge into her mouth. The kiss lasted for a good few minutes (and we are talking double figures here). Once the kiss broke off Zell rested his forhead against hers and smiled, "You fancy spending the night in with me tonght?" he asked, Erika gave him a seductive smile "Why not" she replied. Zell slipped his hand into hers and lead her out of the ballroom.  
  
Irvine closed the door completly and turned to his comrades, "Mission accomplished" he said with a huge grin spread scross his face, Selphie jummped up and down like a rabbit "They are going to be such a cute couple", Irvine took off his hate and ran his fingers through his long brown hair. "Thats not all, he invited her back to his room for the evening", Selphie stopped jumpping and gasped "Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!!". Irvine took Selphie by the hand and lead her out of the small room, switching the lights off on his way.  
  
Please Read and Review!!!!! 


	6. Love lost love found *part 6*

Love lost love found  
By Kerry Saotome  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The sun streamed through the window shining down on the peaceful features of Zell Dincht, he steached slighty as he woke up, his eyes flickered open and he yawned, *wow, was list night all a dream?*. He rolled over and smiled as his eyes fell on his angel sleeping beside him. He reached out and pulled her into his arms holding her close.  
  
Erika's eyes fluttered open, she smiled to see Zell looking back at her, big grin spread right across his face. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, "Goodmorning Zelly" she said in a playful voice, Zell stroked her hair, "Goodmorning my angel", he kissed her lightly on her forehead. Erika rested her head on his chest, memories of the night before came flooding back to her, Zell had been so gental and loving, Erika loved every second of it, she really wanted to make it up to him. She looked up and noticed that Zell had drifted back off the the dream world, she silently slips out from under the sheets and began to pick up her clothes from the floor. Her eye then caught sight of an open magazine on Zells desk, she picked it up and had a look at the column that had been circled. The column was about a rare ring that was only available for a limited time, unfortunatly that limited time had ran out. She slipped the magazine into her bag and began to dress herself, once she was done she leaned over Zell and kissed him, waking him up in the process, she ran her fingers through his short blond hair, "Sorry Sugar but i have to go now, thank you for last night, i'll never forget it", she kissed him again and walked out of the room.  
  
Zell walked down the corridor with Selphie and Irvine, they were asking loads of questions about last night, he didn't say anything but the huge grin spread across his face told them everything, suddenly that huge grin dissapeared when he noticed Erika in the library talking with Seifer, they had their backs towards them so he couldn't see what they were doing. Zell saw red, he stormed over towards the two, "ERIKA!" he said, a little louder than he intended to. Erika quickly threw what she was holding into Seifers hands and spun round, "Hi sugar, is something the matter?".  
Zell walked over to the two and stood between them, he looked Seifer straight in the eye, "Stay away from Erika i'm warning you!".  
Seifer grinned, "wasn't that when you were pratically throwing her at me the other day".   
"that was different!" Zell spat, "i wanted her to be protected, you had better not lay one finger on her i'm warning you!", and with that he took Erika by the arm and escorted her from the library. Once in the hall he spun her around to face him, "Stay away from him, he is bad news", Erikas face fell, she looked away from Zell. "I'm sorry" she wispered. Zells angry expresion left his face, he wrapped his arms around Erika and held her close to him, stroking her hair, he kissed the top of her head. "I just don't want to lose you, your one of the greatest things in my life at the moment".  
Erika looked up, then pulled his head down till his lips connected with hers, "You won't lose me, i promise"  
  
Please please please read and review  
if not i won't put up the next chapter (which will be the last) 


	7. Love lost love found *part 7*

Love lost love found  
By Kerry Saotome  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Irvine walked over to Seifer, he gave him a cold stare. "What did Erika give you?" he asked. Siefer snorted and pushed past the taller cowboy. Irvine's eyes seemed to flash red for a second as he reached for his rifle, Selphie put her hand on his and looked up at him, "Just leave him, he isn't worth the hasstle", Selphie reached up and wrapped his ponytail around her finger, "although i'm gonna talk to Erika about this", She kissed Irvine fully on the lips and ran off to find Erika.  
  
Zell and Erika had decided to wash up before they went to their classes, Erika thought i would be funny to sneak up on Zell while he was in the shower but ended up being pulled in with him. As they both stood in the shower giggling like school children there was a light knock at the door, interupting their little romantic moment. Erika jumped out of the shower and wrapped a rather large towel around her body, she ran to the door and slowly slid it open a crack to see who was interupting them. She peered out of the crack right into the eyes of pig tailed girl from the library, puzzled she opened the dorr a little wider and leaned against the doorframe. She knew it was Zells ex and was rather pissed off that the fact she came to his dorm. Tiffany glared at Erika, "what were you doing with Seifer today in the library?" she asked, her voice sounding rather harsh, Erika sighed "God! why is everyone giving me the third degree just cause i was talking to that ass hole?". Tiffany steped closer to the door, "That ass hole happens to be my Boyfriend, just watch yourslef or you could get into big trouble". Zell steped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped losely around his waist "What the hell is going on? why the hell are you here Tiffany?".  
Tiffany glared at Zell the back at Erika, she suddenly realised what she had been interupting and stormed out of the room, muttering something under her breath on the way.  
  
Later on that night Erika woke up, she rolled over and looked at Zells alarm clock, "Damnit, i'm late" she cursed as she silently slipped out of the bed and quickly threw her clothes on. She was unaware of the fact the Zell had heard her get up *where the hell is she going?* the thought, he waited till she had left the room before getting up to go and investigate.  
He slipped out of his room hoping no one noticed and followed Erika to the training center he stopped just at the netrace and watched her go in *why is she comming here?" he though, she quickly ran after her. Zell followed Erika till she reached the secret area, he suddenly felt sick as he noticed Seifer was there, he hid just by the entrance and watched the two.  
  
***Zells POV***  
Erika walked over to Seifer and smiled, she said something but Zell couldn't quite make out what it was, he wanted to run out of there right then but he decided to stay to see what would happen. Seifer smiled and pulled out a small black box, he opened it up and presented it to Erika, her face suddenly lit up with excitment. Zell could feel the sick feeling rising up in his stomach again but still continued to watch. Erika took the box from Seifer and looked at it closer, she then threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. That was all Zell needed to see, Heartbroken he slipped away from the secret area feeling a mixture of hurt and anger and the tears began to well up in his eyes. "Oh Erika" he wispered, "how could you do this to me, i thought you loved me". He suddenly broke into a run back towards the dorms.  
  
***Erikas POV***  
Erika walked over to Seifer and smiled, "Did you manage to get it?" she asked. Seifer smiled and pulled out a small black box "Sure did, told ya they could do the job, but this is gonna cost ya alot", he opened it up and presented it to Erika, her face suddenly lit up with excitment "Oh my god he is going to love it, how did they get this? it's so rare, did ya get the right size?" she asked all at once. Seifer grinned, "i ain't telling you how they got it and yes it is the right size". Erika took the box from Seifer and looked at the ring closer, she then threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "Oh thank you Seifer!".  
  
Erika skipped happily back to the dorm, once she got there she noticed Zells light on, she slowly slid open the door and popped her head in. First thing she noticed was a rucksack on Zells bed and some of his clothes lying around, she walked into the room and gasped "Zell, what's going on here?" she asked. Zell walked out of the bathroom and threw some stuff at the bed, "You know, i was going to ask you the same question".  
Erika gave him a puzzled look, "I don't know what you are talking about?". Zell leaned on his bed and swipped at the tear falling down his cheek, the then straightened up, he turned back round to Erika and slowly "I saw you and Seifer in the secret area together, you were getting a little bit too friendly for my liking", Erika backed away from Zell, she was getting a bit scared now. She backed up until her back was against the wall, she looked away from Zells angry expresion, "I wasn't with Seifer, i didn't do anything with him at all". Zells anger rose even more, "Don't lie to me Erika" he said, almost shouting "I followed you, i saw you two together" He reached into her pocket "and i saw him give you this" he pulled out the box and almost shoved it right into her face. Zell looked like he was going to explode. He moved away and turned his back to her, "How could you do this to me Erika?" he asked, a pained expression in his voice. There was no reply he turned round and noticed she was gone. Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa ran up and stopped at the door. "What the hell happened?" Irvine asked.  
  
Erika ran out of the dorms as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face, she didn't know where she was running too and she didn't care. On her way out of the dorms she bumped into Seifer, he tried to grab hold of her but she dodged and continued to run. Seifer knew this had something to do with Zell and headed towards his room.  
  
Selphie gasped and held her hands to her face, "Erika was cheating on you with Seifer, i just don't belive she would do such a thing!".  
"She wouldn't do such a thing" came a deep voice from behind her, she spun round to come face to face with Seifer, he pushed past the trio and stood in front of Zell, "Whats going on Chicken-Wuss?" he demanded. Zells suddenly let all of his rage loose and punched Seifer square in the jaw, "WHATS THE MATTER SEIFER? ISN'T ONE GIRL GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU" he shouted at the top of his voice, Seifer managed to catch the pther punch before it made contact with his face, He looked Zell straight in the eye and noticed he didn't have the same scared look he would usually have. He released Zells fist from his grip. "What is this all about?" he asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. Zell balled his hands into fist again. "I saw you and Erika in the secret area together, i saw you two hugging" he held up the box in front of Seifer "and i saw you give her this, don't tell me nothings going on cause i know there is".  
Seifer let a small growl escape his throat, "You....IDIOT!". Zell gave him a puzzled look. Seifer sighed "Open that box up right now!" he demanded.  
Zell opened the box with shaky hands and stared in disbelieve, "The fighters spirit ring" he wispered. A tear ran down his cheek. He snapped the box shut and started towards the door. "Oh my god! Oh my god! what the hell have i just done? i should have listened to her in the first place".  
  
Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and Seifer ran as fast as they could round the corridors of Balamb garden. Zell was in a state of panic. As the gang passed the Training Center they all stopped, "Irvine took off his hat and tightened his ponytail, "Ya don't suppose she ran into the training center do ya?". The high pitched blood curling scream that was then heard answered his question.  
"ERIKA!!"  
  
  
This isn't my last chapter but the next one will be.  
And ya gotta give me more reviews, If the reveiws count gets to 20 or more that is when i will put up the very last chapter, till then it will remain on my hard drive! 


	8. Love lost love found *part 8*

Love lost love found  
By Kerry Saotome  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Zell ran into the training center as fast as his legs could carry him, "ERIKA! ERIKA WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. There suddenly came a loud roar and another round of screaming that was suddenly cut short, his face paled and he ran in the direction the screams came from.  
Zell felt his heart stop for a second when he rounded the corner to come face to face with a rather large t-rexaur. He noticed to the left Erikas limp and lifeless body, blood running down her arms and legs. He ducked as he heard a shot fired, he looked at the t-rexaur to see it thrashing around in pain, he looked in the direction the shot came from, Irvine and Seifer stood there, wepons at the ready, Rinoa and Selphie stood behind them, panic written all over their faces. "Get her outta here" Irvine yelled down to Zell, firing a couple more rounds into the huge monster, "We'll take care of this ass hole". Zell bundled Erika up into his arms and ran as fast as he could away from the sceen. Once at the entrance to the center he laid her down and cast cure, his finger tips glowed a light green as they made contact with her wounds, stopping the blood flow and knitting the flesh back together. *Best get her to Dr Kadowaki, but she won't be in till the morning*. He stroked Erikas hair and picked her back up again. "Come on my love" he whispered slightly.  
  
The next morning Erika woke up feeling sore and rather grogy. She sat for a while to let her eyes focus, her head pounding. She then realised someone was there with her. Erika carefully rolled herself over and smiled, Zell was sitting in a chair beside the bed asleep, his body slumped over and his head resting on pillow beside hers. She reached over and traced his tattoo with her finger. Zell moaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes, he then bolted upright and cluched Erikas hand in his own, a worried exprssion on his face. "Oh god Erika, thank god your okay, your not badly hurt are you?". Erika pushed a strand of golden hair back behind her ear and gave his hand a gental squeeze. "Zell, i'm sorry i hurt you, i should have told you what was going on, but i wanted it to be a surprise and......" Zell silenced her with a kiss. "I'm the one who should apologise, i over reacted, I'm sorry". Zell pulled himself up onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I am going to take you to Dr Kadowaki, so lets get you washed and dressed ok?", he reached out his hand for hers. Erika took his hand and looked at it, a smile spread across her face, "You like it then". Zell looked down at the ring on his middle finger and blushed, "Yeah i love it. Hey! how did you know i wanted it?" Erika tapped the side of her nose lightly "Thats for me to know and you to find out".  
  
"Zell, i think i could have walked you know.", Zell sighed lightly "You said your legs were sore and i don't want them to get worse by walking too much". Zell leaned forward and kissed Erika on the forhead and continued to carry her down the corridor towards the infirmary. "Heeeeeyyy!" Selphie yelled at the top of her voice, Zell turned round to find the spunky young woman running towards them, Irivne was holding her hand and was stumbling along behind her trying to keep up. "hang on, we want to come too".  
  
Erika lay on the bed quite still as Dr Kadowaki looked over her, she picked up a sheet of paper that held some reading from the computer, "Well Erika, your a fit and healthy, just take these to help the swelling and....." she stopped short and looked closer at the readings. Zell looked at Erika and then Kadowaki, a look of worry on his face, "Is everything alright doc?" he asked. "yeah everything is okay but the computer is giving me funny readings, give me a second while i examine you again".  
Dr Kadowaki came back a few minutes later after taking more tests, a big grin spread from ear to ear.   
"Erika, i need to aks you some questions, it will confirm if these results are correct or not", Erika silently nodded her head and prepared herself for the questions.  
"Erika, have you been feeling ill at all this morning", Erika nodded. "Yes, i thought it might have beeen shock from yesterday". Kadowaki nodded and wrote this down.  
"how about eating? had any cravings for anything in paticular?". Selphie's face paled as she realised why she might have been asking these questions. "Ummm, i have had a thing for white chocolate, recently but thats about it", Dr Kadowaki took this down too.  
"hmmmm, Erika, when is your period due". Erika thought for a second, "I was actually due yesterday. Wait! your not actually saying that i might be..........." Dr Kadowaki held up the results from the computer and nodded. Selphie screamed out in delight and hugged her best friend, Irvine shook Zells hand. Erika looked down, he face extreamly pale, she felt quite sick. "Oh god" she whispered, she burried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrolably, "Why did this have to happen, i'm too young to be a mother, oh Zell what are we going to do?". Zell jumped up and gathered her into his arms, "shhhhhhh, don't worry about it, i'm sure we will cope somehow" he soothed, stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth. Erika began to calm down and leaned her head on Zells shoulder.  
"No matter what happens i'll always be here for you" he wispered  
"I Promise"  
  
  
  
  
Yeah yeah i know, the ending was really really crap but i didn't have a clue what to do!  
if you have any suggestions on how i could improve the end of this story then email me at kiara_015@hotmail.com  
Please read and review! 


End file.
